T-Rex Episode 5: Bees and Sponges
Bees and Sponges is the fifth episode of The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. Plot Ever since the incident at the Grocery Store, T-Rex was as careful as ever when going out anywhere. His normal enemies he could handle, but the hostage situation was just so boring, and he could not bear going through it again. However despite this heightened awareness, T-Rex still remained oblivious to an enemy which would nearly bring about his downfall... Strolling through his house and picking up trash here and there, per the request of his wife to clean the house, T-Rex looked around at all the crap he had around his house. "How do we keep track of all this junk?" He asked himself. Luckily, Ultraman Jack had allowed T-Rex to burrow his Ultra Lance for the chore, as the Ultra apparently had errands to run himself. T-Rex stabbed an empty box of Cheetos and put it into the large garbage bag. "Maybe this shit will keep the landlord off my back." T-Rex thought to himself, thinking of his new landlord, Hedorah, who had taken over after the previous landlord was vaporized after spoiling Infinity War for a very hyped Kaiju. "Hey Hedo, I made dinner for you!" T-Rex said mockingly, as he grabbed the broom and began sweeping up some rubble from when some terrorists blasted a hole through their house, only to realize they had the wrong address. T-Rex then grumbled to himself that they didn't even pay for the damages. "Should have sued the pants off those assholes...." he said to himself as he continue sweeping, until a white object caught his eye. T-Rex looked up, to see a piece of paper atop a small table in the hallway, typically used to stand a lamp on, but the light fixture was knocked over when the villains from a movie T-Rex Jr was watching came out of the screen and attacked him, leading to a brief scuffle. Lamenting over how they had just bought the lamp, T-Rex then turned his attention to the piece of paper, which upon further inspection, had a pencil sitting next to it. "Ohhhhh I know what's going on. Great setup writer, we're doing a Doodlebob ripoff, eh?" said T-Rex. You'll see. Now shut up and do what the script says. "Ok, fine. Let's just get this over with then" T-Rex said to the author....writer....me..... Anyways, T-Rex grabbed the paper and pencil, stopping for a second to wonder how he was even able to.....do much of anything with his arms really, being a tyrannosaurus. Regardless, he drew up a quick sketch of himself and put the paper down to see what would happen. On cue, the drawing burst off the paper in the form of Doodle T-Rex, suddenly attacking T-Rex. T-Rex fought back quickly, dodging the gnashing jaws of his counterpart, before getting into a beam clash and then tail-whipping Doodle T-Rex aside. "Of course the drawing is evil!" he yelled. "Why wouldn't it be!" T-Rex continued trying to fight the living drawing, but the two were fairly evenly matched. "How many derivative evil clones does a guy have to fight!" he said before blasting Doodle T-Rex back. "I bet Godzilla doesn't have to deal with this crap half as much!" Before the two could continue fighting, T-Rex's front door suddenly swung open, and two sponges walked in. As if knowing what was going on, Doodle T-Rex hopped back into the drawing, and then somehow teleported himself into a shredder, vowing to return as he did so. "Well that happened...." said T-Rex, watching as his foe killed himself. He then looked to the two home intruders. "And who the hell are you two?" he asked. "Seriously" said one of the sponges, who was yellow in color. "SpongeBob?" asked T-Rex. "My kid loves your show!" SpongeBob was pleased for a moment, then went back to a blank expression. "Look, whatever, that's not important right now. We're filing a lawsuit against you." T-Rex looked puzzled. Of all the dirty-handed tricks, no one had tried to sue him before. "Who's 'we'?" T-Rex inquired. "Him and me" answered Doodlebob, the other sponge in the room. "Are...are you serious.....you guys realize parody falls under free use right?" T-Rex replied. "Lies! We're going to get our money's worth for your plagiarism!" Doodlebob yelled. "You must have learned your legal skills from Youtube lawyers...." T-Rex said in return. Before he knew it, T-Rex was in a courtroom, awaiting the trial hearing for the lawsuit filed against him by SpongeBob and Doodlebob. T-Rex was on the phone going through a variety of contacts to see who could help him in this matter. "What do you mean your PHD isn't in law! C'mon Mafune!" "You could confuse the jury by saying your name out loud! Help me with something here, Barunda!" "You had that whole legal dispute with Chaiyo AND that crap with the UM corporation and you can't help me out? Yeah thanks a lot, you're Ultra-helpful." "They seriously don't have lawyers in the North Pole? I ought to get you coal!" "You can get Mechagodzilla into some movie about a VR game but you can't get me outta this! What kinda businessmen are you!" After numerous tries, T-Rex had given up. It seemed no one could help him. He might as well fork over however much money the Sponges wanted then and there. Until..... A somewhat familiar and vaguely memetic bee burst through the door, holding a small book in hand and smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. "Hiya T-Rex" the bee said, waving. "I'll be your defense attorney in this case. Name's Adam the Bee" The insect put out his small hand. T-Rex reluctantly shook it. "So of all the people, I get you?" T-Rex asked. "Well your wife was the one who called me. I helped her out in a previous case when Gojirin thought she was stealing her image. I actually won the case by showing the ol' Kaiju as many female versions of existing characters I could find. It worked!" Adam replied cheerily. "Huh. Ok then." T-Rex responded, dumbfounded. "So you already know what's going on, right?"he asked. "Of course!" Adam replied. "I mean, who really has time for an exposition dump these days?" "Good point" agreed T-Rex. "I like you Adam. Let's go do this then." Adam quickly nodded. "Alright!" he said. The two finally walked into the courtroom, taking their seats at the front of the room, with the Sponges to the left of them in a similar booth. "Where's the judge..." whispered T-Rex. "He'll be here in a second" Adam whispered back. "I hear he's busy saving a universe from getting blown up or something." Suddenly, there was a flash of gold light and a mostly silver figure appeared before them, sporting a rather regal look. "Ultraman King?" asked T-Rex, recognizing the judge. King sighed, before explaining "Look, saving the universe doesn't pay as much as it used to. Now can we get on with this?" Suddenly, King's hammer appeared in his hand, and he slammed it on the podium. "Alright, do I have everyone's attention?" he asked. "Let's get started. The prosecution can go first." The Sponges' lawyer, Coconut Fred, got up and went to the stand. "Oh great, another Bob." T-Rex commented. Adam shushed him before explaining: "We need to listen to what he says." T-Rex scoffed and replied, "I know asshole. I've seen Judge Judy before." Coconut Fred cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "As you all know, my clients are suing Mr. Tyrannosaurus Dash Rex or 'T-Rex' as everyone calls him, on charges of copyright infringement for copying the plot of one of his episodes." He looked to judge and then around to room to ensure this was going well. T-Rex rolled his eyes while Spongebob nodded for him to continue. However, before Coconut Fred could go on, T-Rex yelled out "Hey wait a minute, aren't you a ripoff of Spongebob? Pretty ironic that you're in a copyright infringement case." Coconut Fred sighed before saying "Yeah I have to do this so they don't sue me." He then continued with the proceedings. "I call up to the stand the first witness, this lamp!" continued Coconut Fred, pulling out a lamp from T-Rex's house. "Hey, that's mine!" T-Rex yelled. Ultraman King slammed his hammer on the podium. "Order in the court!" T-Rex snickered and said "Yeah I'd like to have a number 78 with fries and a Super-Supersize Coke-" "ORDER!" King repeated, louder this time. "I am ordering!" T-Rex replied. Despite being a bee, Adam pulled T-Rex aside and asked him "What are you doing?!" T-Rex replied with "Trying to make light of a shitty situation." Coconut Fred narrowed his eyes at T-Rex. When it seemed he would finally shut up, the coconut continued. "Now then, Mr. Lamp. You were present in the accused house when the act of infringement took place." The lamp was silent. "Why don't you tell me your side of the story?" Coconut Fred continued. The lamp remained silent. "Dodging the questions, eh?" Coconut Fred asked. "No matter how much you care for your owner, you WILL talk!" he continued, pointing one of those novelty pointer things at the lamp, poking it. T-Rex couldn't handle any more of this. He yelled out "It's a fucking lamp dumbass!" King banged his hammer on the podium before Adam yelled out "Objection!" T-Rex began to wonder why he didn't get Phoenix Wright for this shit. "Objecting to the statements of your own client?" King asked. "No your honor," Adam explained, "I am attempting to explain my client. You can already tell he's rather frustrated with this whole ordeal, please excuse that. However, m client does have a valid point." King was unsure, then said "Which is?" Adam pointed to the lamp and said "That the prosecution is attempting to use an inanimate object as a witness!" King looked down at the lamp. "Oh. I see." Coconut Fred started to explain but King held up his hand. "Non-credible witness. The prosecution has forfeited it's turn to speak." he declared. "If I may ask your honor," said Adam. "Why did you think the lamp was a credible witness." King let out a laugh and said "You must not get around much. T-Rex here throws the best parties, and I have met his talking lamp. That is not the talking lamp." Adam, a puzzled look on his face, looked to his client. "You have a talking lamp?" T-Rex nodded and replied "Yeah. At my last party he and King there were making small talk." Adam was still confused, only managing to utter an "Oh." King shook his head and said "Defense. You may now present your case. Hopefully you can come up with a more compelling argument than the prosecution." Adam stood up and went over to the stand. "Very well your honor." he said. "First I would like to point out the irony of the claims against my client. Copyright infringement? When the Spongebob cartoon has gotten so stale, so reliant on reusing plots? If simply fighting a drawing counterpart of himself is enough for my client to have infringed upon copyright, you sponges should have sued yourselves several times over now for any number of often reused plots." "Actually it's been getting pretty good again." T-Rex contradicted. "I watch it with my kid. Really glad they got the old writers back." Regardless of T-Rex's praise, Coconut Fred yelled out "Objection! The defense is not presenting any evidence!" King slammed his hammer again. "Overruled. At least the defense isn't interrogating a non-talking lamp." he proclaimed. Coconut Fred sighed and sat back down into his seat. "Anyways......" Adam continued. "My client had no intention of infringing upon the Sponges' supposedly copyrighted episode plot. This act was forced upon him by the writer to set the events of this episode into motion!" King put out his hands and said "Woah woah woah. Let's not break down the entire plot of the episode. " T-Rex let out a snicker before yelling out "Yeah, that's my job!" T-Rex continued laughing, but as he did, he suddenly fell out of his chair and onto the floor. The courtroom gasped, and Adam buzzed over to check on him. "T-Rex? Are you ok?" he asked. T-Rex then started to get up, letting out a single cough as he did. "It as if some bratty kid rewrote my existence...and then, it was reverted..." he said. "Oh." Adam replied. He thought for a moment before saying "Probably just a vandal. The admins will take care of it." "ENOUGH!" yelled out Doodlebob. Everyone suddenly looked to the doodle sponge, even the jury, who had fallen asleep during the trial proceedings. "Uhhh...Doodlebob?" Spongebob asked. "You alright?" Doodlebob suddenly slapped Spongebob aside with enough force to toss him across the room. "YOU CHILDISH FOOL! THIS DINOSAUR HAS TAKEN THE VERY PREMISE OF MY EXISTENCE AND TAINTED IT WITH HIS PARODY WORK. HE MUST BLEED FOR HIS CRIMES." Spongebob was in complete shock. "Doodlebob, what are you talking about? We were just gonna get some money from the guy! This was never meant to be anything personal!" "NO?" Doodlebob asked mockingly. "THEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN! HE DOES NOT DESERVE THE PROTECTIONS THIS SUPPOSED 'FAIR USE' GRANTS HIM. NONE OF THEM DO." Spongebob shook his head in disbelief. "Jeez Doodlebob, you're starting to sound like those assholes who copyright strike Youtube videos." Doodlebob suddenly let out a maniacal laugh, his eyes glowing red as began to increase in size until he towered over Spongebob and everyone else in the courtroom. "MAYBE THEY'VE GOT THE RIGHT IDEA!" he yelled, moving his eyes to T-Rex. "YOOOUU!" Doodlebob began to glow with a furious energy, and fired a beam from his mouth, directly at T-Rex and Adam. "Uh oh." said T-Rex. Luckily for them, in the nick of time Ultraman King stepped in and raise a golden Ultra Barrier, protecting the two from the attack. King turned his head to T-Rex and said "Looks like this case has gone south. Maybe I'm not cut out for this judge thing. However it has been a few millennia since I got to do some ass-kicking. Wanna join in?" T-Rex smiled. "Absolutely." King dropped the barrier, and both and T-Rex fired their respective beam attacks up at the massive Doodlebob. Doodlebob screamed out in pain and anger, toppling backward and into the courtoom wall, crushing it as his massive frame spilt out to the street below. The terrified jury cowered in their booth. King and T-Rex moved towards the hole, T-Rex walking wow King hovered. Adam even following behind. King turned to the jury and said. "Don't worry, we'll take care of this." The three stepped out into the streets as Doodlebob began to get up, groaning from the fall. He looked at his enemies, and suddenly his eyes filled with red rage again. "YOU WILL ALL BURN FOR THIS. BBBBURRRNNN!" 'he yelled. Doodlebob got to his feet, laughing maniacally as his enemies and the innocent bystanders watched on. Suddenly a gigantic pencil appeared. It began to redraw Doodlebob, transforming him into an even larger, monstrous form. "'NO LONGER AM I DOODLEBOB." he yelled out. "NOW I AM DOODLEMOMS. BUT YOU MAY CALL ME.....DEATH." "Like the rock?" T-Rex asked. "Where did that pencil come from?" Adam wondered. "God I better get payed for this." King said to himself. "WHAT? PAY ATTENTION TO ME IDIOTS. I AM YOUR DOOM." T-Rex and the others burst out laughing. "Sure you are buddy." he said. T-Rex suddenly began to fly into the air, transforming into Super T-Rex as he did so. "Y'know, it was pretty dickish of you to come after me for that Doodle T-Rex fiasco. But honestly? All you've done is make this court case crap finally get interesting." King and Adam hovered up next to him. T-Rex offered them both fist-bumps, to which they obliged. "Now then, I'm gonna kick your doodle ass all the way back to Bikini Bottom!" yelled T-Rex, as he moved his arms back into a Khame-Hame-Ha pose, allowing a ball of energy to form between his hands. "Super Hadoken!" he yelled, releasing the projectile, which collided with Doodlemon's face, creating an explosion. Doodlemons stumbled back, but shook his head and was soon ready to continue the battle. He roared with anger and charged T-Rex and his allies. King once again summoned his hammer, flying to meet Doodlemons with immense speed, still in the mood of being a judge, he yelled "Overruled!" as he slammed the hammer into Doodlemons, causing him to stumble back and fall over again, crushing a few houses in the Abandoned Buildings District. However, Doodlemons began to get back up, charging another blast of energy from his mouth which he soon fired. The three managed to dodge the massive beam in the nick of time, not noticing as a flock of geese were incinerated. "Dudes, all of our awesome moves aren't working on this guy!" said T-Rex. King fired his King Flasher attack at Doodlemons, which did little to impede him, before saying "Yeah, I think you have a point." Adam thought for a moment, before looking at his own thorax and saying "That's it! A point!" T-Rex and King both looked to the small lawyer. "Adam, the hell are you talking about?" T-Rex asked. "Are you saying we should impale him on the top of the Empire State Building?" King questioned. "I think King Kong is using it right now." Adam shook his head. "No, no! You'll see." With that, Adam buzzed off, faster than either King or T-Rex had seen him go before, flying straight toward Doodlemons. "Oh my god." T-Rex said. "Adam, no!" He yelled. But it was too late. Adam flew right down to Doodlemon's two-dimensional ass, and stung him with all his might. Doodlemons screamed out in pain, than began flailing around and convulsing, crushing parked cars as he did so. Doodlemons began to glow with an orange energy, before finally unleashing a massive explosion which wiped out the Abandoned Buildings District. When the smoke cleared, King and T-Rex hovered down to Adam, who was laying on the ground, coughing, covered in ash from the explosion. "Adam, buddy....." T-Rex said, reassuming his normal form and holding the small bee in one of his hands. "You did it little guy." said King. "You saved the city. Minus the Abandoned Buildings District that is." Adam coughed and smiled. "I only...." he coughed again. "I only hope....that you can find an attorney as good as me...." he said, looking to T-Rex before his eyes slowly closed. "No...." T-Rex said quietly, holding back tears. He had known the bee for a short period of time, but Adam had sacrificed himself to save him, and T-Rex had a soft spot for people who did that. King put his hand on his shoulder and told T-Rex. "If it's any consolation, I'll dismiss the case. I doubt Spongebob will want to press further charges after this." T-Rex sniffled, still trying to prevent himself from crying, he knew these rare displays of emotion weren't what the readers came for. He looked back at King and said "Thanks." A WEEK LATER. Cleanup had gone quickly as always. However the planning for Adam's funeral felt like an eternity. T-Rex missed his insectoid friend, and walked home slowly after the funeral. It was raining, "Because of course it is." T-Rex thought, but he didn't care about that minor cliche. T-Rex finally reached his house. He opened the door, but didn't have it in him to get on the floor and do the dinosaur. He hanged up his coat, turned on the lights.... Only to see Judge Judy standing in his living room. She pointed at T-Rex and said "I'm suing you, Spongebob, and everyone else for doing a court case episode!" T-Rex stood in disbelief, before uttering three words. "SON OF A BI-" THE END. Characters Featured T-Rex Family * T-Rex * Lady T-Rex (Mentioned) * T-Rex Jr (Mentioned) * Doodle T-Rex Sponges * Spongebob * Doodlebob/Doodlemons Ultras * Ultraman Jack (Mentioned) * Ultraman (Phone Call) * Ultraman King Kaiju * Godzilla (Mentioned) * Mechagodzilla (Referenced) * Santa T-Rex (Phone Call) * Giant Businessmen (Phone Call) * Barundabagungasaurus (Phone Call) * Hedorah (Mentioned) * Gojirin (Mentioned) Others * Movie Villains (Mentioned) * Terrorists (Mentioned) * Writer/Me * Adam The Bee * Coconut Fred * Judge Judy * Flock of Geese Trivia * The premise for this episode was derived from a comment by BreakoutLizzy, and the idea was later added upon by Scoobydooman90001 and SuperNerd295. ** This was BreakoutLizzy's only beneficial contribution to the wiki aside from the hilarity of the comment section of King Kaiju. * The decision to make Ultraman King the judge was motivated entirely by one of his weapons, the King Hammer, which resembles an oversized gavel. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Parodies Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Episodes Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex